GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh
The GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh (aka Gundam Nadleeh, Nadleeh), is the hidden form of GN-005 Gundam Virtue in season one of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Its design was later succeeded by the GN-009 Seraphim Gundam. The unit is piloted by Tieria Erde. Technology & Combat Characteristics Behind the masculine bulk of Gundam Virtue lies the slender feminine form of Gundam Nadleeh. To activate Nadleeh, Tieria must utilize his quantum brainwaves to interface with his cockpit to discard Virtue's armor. Designed to serve as Tieria's "trump card," Nadleeh is capable of using Virtue's shoulder cannons as hand-held guns. As a stand alone armament, it can be equipped with a GN Shield and GN Beam Rifle. In regular combat, Nadleeh is a high mobility general purpose unit. When Nadleeh is unleashed in battle from Virtue, Nadleeh would reach for its cannons to clear the battlefield with heavy beam firing. When launched just-as in battle, Nadleeh can use fire-and-shield tactics with its shield and beam rifle. For melee combat, the unit has a pair of beam sabers for close range combat. The complete range of Nadleeh's abilities is unclear as the unit was rarely deployed in battle. However, one known disadvantage of the suit is its lower than standard particle storage capacity (in contrast to Virtue, which has higher than normal particle storage ability).Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 24 "The Never Ending Poem" The most important ability of Nadleeh is its Trial System, which is meant to be used in case any Gundam units go rogue, enabling it to shut down their connection to Veda and render them immobile. However, the system requires an active Veda link, as well as a user that was entrusted with access to it in order to be used. In addition, Nadleeh was designed to be Virtue's escape mechanismMobile Suit Gundam 00P File No 10 "Chall Acustica" as is the norm of Plutone-derived mobile suits. In a situation where a traitor unit suddenly appears, Virtue would retreat back to Ptolemaios or a base before transforming into Nadleeh.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P File No. 18 "Gundam Virtue" While transforming into Nadleeh is simple, doing so on the battlefield is considered risky. Despite this however, Virtue has been observed to have transformed into Nadleeh during combat on a minimum of two occasions.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 10 "Operation Gundam Capture"Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 19 "Bonds" Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :Derived from GNY-004 Gundam Plutone, the GN Beam Rifle serves as the primary weapon when Nadleeh is launched as a stand alone unit, as opposed to emerging from Virtue. While it is far inferior in power than the GN Bazooka, it still has reasonably powerful beam output with the capability of destroying another suit in one to two shots with excellent accuracy. In addition, a beam saber can be emitted from the rifle's barrel for melee combat. ;*GN Cannons :Obtained from Virtue's setup after armor cast off. While it is not as powerful as the GN Bazooka, the fact that is more flexible and dynamic makes it more suitable for fighting a wider range of enemies. Unlike Virtue, Nadleeh uses them with its hands. ;*GN Shield :Another evolution of Plutone's equipment. Although the defense area is smaller than the regular one, it is also lighter and thus more mobile.HG 1/144 GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh It is used alongside the beam rifle as Nadleeh's stand alone equipment. ;*GN Beam Saber :Two of these weapons are mounted on Nadleeh's hips. The beam saber is a hilt with the ability to activate a beam blade by generating a positron field filled with GN Particles. While the beam saber has a high power rating, one disadvantage is that its performance can be decreased by surrounding atmospheric conditions or methods of beam diffusion. Special Equipment & Features ;*Trans-Am System :Usable after the GN Drive's blackbox is unlocked due to the system trap. ;*Trial System :A system that generates an invisible field, shutting down any mobile weapon that's connected to Veda in the field's effective range. It is designed to stop anyone using a GN Drive equipped machine from betraying Celestial Being. ;*"Veda-based Operating System" :The operating system used by the Gundams that relies on a constant link to Veda. After the Veda link to the Gundams were permanently cut, the Ptolemaios team were forced to switch to an alternate and inferior stand alone system that they independently developed.Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 Episode 21 "Road to Ruin" History For Nadleeh's history and exploits, please go to Tieria Erde's page'.''' Variants ;*GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos Picture Gallery Gn-004 1.jpg Gn-004 back.jpg Gundam nadleeh shield.jpeg|Gundam Nadleeh Shield 182198.jpg|Gundam Nadleeh as featured in Gundam War card game Hudfydnor.png|Nadleeh using GN Cannons Trial System Executed.jpg|Nadleeh activating its Trial System Gtfadsuf.png|Nadleeh's last stand Nadleeh Gundam 00 Bonds Manga.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Bonds Nadleeh ''SD Gundam G Generation World.jpg|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation World Fan Art GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh.jpeg|Fan art CG GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh Rear.jpg|Fan art CG rear GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh Unleashed.jpg|Virtue Armor Purge Trans-Am Nadleeh Wallpaper.jpg|Trans-Am Nadleeh Gunpla Hg00-nadleeh.jpg|1/144 HG00 GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh (2008): box art 1-100-Gundam-Virtue.jpeg|Gundam Nadleeh as part of 1/100 GN-005 Gundam Virtue (2008): box art DSC_2076.jpg|1/100 NG Gundam Nadleeh: product sample with Gundam Virtue's GN Cannons Action Figures MSiA_gn-004_p01_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh" (2008): package front view. HCMPro_gn005_p01.jpg|1/200 Gundam Nadleeh figure as part of High Complete Model Progressive (HCM-Pro) "GN-005 Gundam Virtue" double set (2007): package front view. Notes and Trivia *The name "Nadleeh" comes from the Navajo word meaning "Two-Spirit", a reference to the female figure hidden within the male. *In the early concept stages, Nadleeh was codenamed "Queen Gundam". The Queen was supposed to be a powerful unit with no blind spots or weaknesses. Its abilities included a strange "psycommu ESP-grasping" ability to graps other mobile units, as well as wireless units that can be used as offensive and defensive weapons. It was not supposed to participate in normal battles, with the exception of the King Gundam being in danger and Queen being summoned from within Rook as a bodyguard. The final Nadleeh inherited its feminine appearance, while the MS grasping ability was modified and formed the Trial System and the wireless units became the Fangs for the Throne Zwei. *The Gundam Nadleeh shares similarities with the GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam, both possess a feminine body frame, equipment on the head that resembles "hair", and a special system that enhances their performance. **Nadleeh's "hair" is actually a series of connection cables which link between the suit and the external armor. Reference External links *GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh on MAHQ.net